Kord
Description Personality Dogma Realm History Relationships ->Lesser Gods Worship ->Rites ->Clergy ->Orders -> Saints Temples Alithrya Temples Cantomer Temples Ezora Temples Laikka Temples Northern Chain Temples Southern Chain Temples Yedria Temples Description Kord is depicted as a hugely muscular man with a red beard and long red hair. He wears a fighting girdle made from a red dragon's hide, gauntlets from a white dragon's hide, and boots from a blue dragon's hide. He wields the greatsword Kelmar in battle. Kord is sometimes depicted by his urbanized faithful as a more civilized athlete or wrestler. Realm Kord's petitioners dwell in the Hall of the Valiant on Ysgard's first layer, a grand hall made of stout wood where there's always a feast - or a wrestling match. Personality Kord is known to be a true warriors deity, with a hearty laugh and fiery spirit. While much of what is known of his personality is his lust for being challenged which is something his followers have attempted to emulate. History The first mention of Kord in any such books is during The Elder Race Era. One of the original gods from the Rise of the Gods, he first took his real following during The War of the Heavens for being one of the three great generals alongside Dol Dorn and Torm. Relationships Kord while will host any of the deities in the Hall of the Valiant, he has almost a competitive nature with the other deities of war and competition such as Dol Dorn and Torm. Kord generally attempts to bring down the foes on his own but is not so stubborn as to ask for help. Kord has two major enemies in the world of Phrelle, the first being Tiamat many believe that the gear which dresses his frame is to show his victories against this beast. Kord's other enemy is Bane who the pair seem to almost have an eternal struggle over those souls who are drawn to war. Worshipers Temples of Kord are most common around the more militaristic cities of Phrelle. While many barbarians also tend to find faith in Kord due to his feats of strength. One of the first temples which has been lost to time was known as the Hall of the Mighty. Clergy Would-be clerics of Kord come into the faith one of two ways. Most succeed on some feat of strength (often at a local carnival or sporting competition), drawing the admiration of a cleric of Kord. Less often, a youth attains notoriety for his sickly nature, but a cleric of Kord notices how passionately the child craves strength. Either way, becoming a cleric of Kord involves rigorous physical training, including calisthenics, running, and practice in any number of specific sports. Orders Vision of Strength is a Order of Kord clerics and paladins who focus all their might on bringing down various chromatic dragons. While an order many followers of Kord may know about this order or even have run into and heard of some exploits, the rites and selection process for this order is kept largely secretive. Valiant Vanguards is an Order of Kord warriors who fight the followers of Bane wherever they may show up. While held in high regards for their work against Bane, they have throughout their history been known to cross lines generally considered taboo in most circles of Kord priests. They are given shelter in smaller temples only to heal their injuries before being asked to move on. Dogma "The strong and fit should lead the weaker. Bravery is the greatest quality in any ruler. Scorn cowardice." Kord favors rhythmic chanting and clapping, the louder the better. Many of his chants feature syllables that exist strictly to maintain the rhythm, such as "Ah re, ah ree, Kord the Mighty…" Rites Kord's rites are brief, lasting just a few minutes. They're joyous, dancing ceremonies at the end of a battle or a long-term feat of strength, such as raising a barn or moving stones to form a hedgerow. Temples A temple to Kord is often a sprawling dwelling open to the air. Some feature gymnasiums, fields for athletic competition, and gladiator arenas. They provide training for nearly every physical endeavor. The High Temple to Kord is nestled into the Nicune Mountain Range overlooking the Fields of Kord. The gateway to the temple is just to the east of Palentine Keep. Alithrya * Alihana Cantomer Ezora * Penrith Laikka Northern Chain Southern Chain Yedria = The lore was taken and repurposes for Phrelle from the DnD Wiki. = Category:Common Pantheon Category:War God Category:Chaotic Good God Category:Greater God